The Emperor's New Groove
''The Emperor's New Groove ''is a 2000 American animated comedy-adventure film directed by Mark Dindal. It is the 40th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was released December 15, 2000, and was released by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Kuzco is the teenage emperor of the Incan Empire, ruling selfishly and believing the peasants beneath him. After firing his adviser Yzma and her assistant Kronk, Kuzco summons the llama herder Pacha to inform him of his plans to to construct his summer home, Kuzcotopia, on Pacha's house, rendering him and his family homeless. Yzma, furious at having been fired, plots to usurp the throne from Kuzco by having Kronk poison his drink. However, the poison turns out to be a potion that transforms Kuzco into a llama. Kronk knocks Kuzco unconscious and is ordered to take him out of town and dispose of him. However, Kronk has a change of heart and stops short of killing him, but trips on a cat, causing the bag holding Kuzco to land on Pacha's cart. Pacha soon discovers Kuzco on his cart and is accused of abducting him. Pacha demands that Kuzco reconsider his summer home idea, but Kuzco refuses and attempts to find Yzma's laboratory to change back, but becomes lost in the jungle. Kuzco is nearly devoured by a pack of panthers, but Pacha appears to save him. The rescue goes awry, however, and the two end up falling off a waterfall. After washing off ashore, Pacha once more pleads for Kuzco to rethink his summer home idea, but is turned down. Meanwhile, at the empire, Yzma gains control over the Incan Empire, but is informed by Kronk of Kuzco's survival, prompting her to search the local villages to kill him. Kuzco eventually tricks Pacha into leading him to the laboratory, and attempts to abandon him on a bridge, but becomes trapped there. The two fight, ending with the bridge being demolished and the two having to work together to climb back up. The plan succeeds, and Kuzco even rescues Pacha from falling off the cliff. The duo stop at a diner and pose as a couple, but Pacha notices Yzma and Kronk, who had been directed to the diner by Bucky, a squirrel who Kuzco had insulted earlier. Pacha overhears the two plotting to kill Kuzco and tells Kuzco of this, but Kuzco refuses to believe him and accuses Pacha of lying to him and the two set off on separate paths. However, Kuzco discovers that Pacha was telling the truth when he hears Yzma berating Kronk for not killing him, and tries to find Pacha, but he has vanished. Ashamed, Kuzco gives up hope of returning to human form. Kronk, who had noticed Pacha at the diner and recognized him as the peasant who had taken Kuzco, informs Yzma and the two head off to Pacha's house. Kuzco eventually finds Pacha amidst a herd of llamas and the two return to Pacha's house to gain supplies, but find Yzma and Kronk there. Pacha informs his wife Chacha of the situation and she and their children Chaca and Tipo distract Yzma long enough for Kuzco and Pacha to escape. However, they are pursued by Yzma and Kronk, but the duo are struck by lightning, allowing Kuzco and Pacha to reach Yzma's laboratory. However, Yzma and Kronk have reached their first and stolen the vial to turn Kuzco into a human. Kronk has a change of heart after being ordered to kill Kuzco and Yzma, so Yzma opens a trap door under Kronk, causing him to fall in, and then calls the guards to kill Kuzco and Pacha. However, Pacha transforms the guards into animals and the two escape, pursued by the guards. During the chase, the guards plummet down the castle drain, leaving Yzma to confront the two. Kuzco drinks several vials, transforming him into several animals and then back into a llama, until two vials are left. Yzma attacks the two to get them and is accidentally transformed into a cat. Nevertheless, she attacks the duo, knocking Pacha off the ledge, before unintentionally throwing the vial off the edge. Kuzco decides to abandon the vial in favor of rescuing Pacha, allowing Yzma to retrieve it. However, Kronk smashes Yzma with a door and Kuzco and Pacha grab the vial and Kuzco drinks it, transforming him back into a human. Reformed, Emperor Kuzco decides not to build the summer home and instead shares a swimming hole with Pacha's family while Kronk becomes a scout leader with Yzma, stuck as a cat, a member of the troop. Cast *David Spade as Emperor Kuzco. *John Goodman as Pacha. *Eartha Kitt as Yzma. *Patrick Warburton as Kronk. *Wendie Malick as Chicha. *Kellyann Kelso as Chaca. *Eli Russell Linnetz as Tipo. *Tom Jones as Theme Song Guy. *Bob Bergen as Bucky the Squirrel. *Patti Deutsch as Waitress. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2000s films